


A Boscan New Year

by Desna1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desna1/pseuds/Desna1
Summary: Sponsored by Goddessnyte2 and company Jan20-22 tales of the Boscan New Year. Bosco doesn't celebrate Christmas as the biggest holiday of the year, no, in Bosco, the New Year is the the countries most cherished holiday when her people look to their futures with hope and excitement. Gifts are exchanged with meaning and this year, the collision of two comets has stardust raining down through the skies making the Northern lights more vivid and special than ever before. Nobody knows what it will mean, such an event has never been documented before but the Celestial Mages are bolder than ever...and so are other mages who draw their magic from the heavens....





	1. Chapter 1

Most countries across Ishgar celebrated the holidays with the biggest most important part of them being Christmas. Bosco celebrated Christmas, honored the common tradition of the holiday, but the biggest holiday of the year for Bosco was New Years.

The country had been through a lot in its long history, and had only known true peace through it’s last 5 rulers after the complete adoption of the split government system that had the monarchy working with the Steel Council to run everything, each policing the other and keeping things balanced. At that time, the laws giving people freedom, protecting that freedom had been passed.

The system of relationships having legal stages couple could enter into, allowing any combination to form a legal union. Absolute death penalty for rapists and pedophiles, arranged marriages made illegal, the wedding ceremonies lasting two days and requiring the marrying people to prove they were entering willingly and happily into the union they were establishing. 

Divorce had become almost completely non-existent save for some who moved into Bosco and separated from spouses they had not loved to explore their freedoms as individuals.

The Sudehpah order had been established, educating and monitoring teachers that would guide the youth as their bodies developed, teaching them to embrace who they were, the laws, rites and time honored traditions of Bosco. Social studies wasn’t taught in schools, it was taught by Sudehpah. Once a youth had a Sudehpah they were with them for 2 years, and learned how they fit into the country, the society, and their own skin.

Inductions were held, a special ceremony celebrating a youth leaving behind childhood and entering the next stage of their lives. They had sex for the first time in the ceremony, guided by their sudehpah and often the sudehpah of the partner they chose, and they got to choose, it was an honor to be asked to be the partner for someones induction. It was never forced, those asked could say no and would not be asked why, nobody ever had to justify their choices they made for their own bodies, that was part of Bocan society, what they as a people believed in.

Because of how the country had worked so hard to come into its own and establish a society they could be happy in, New Years had become their holiday. It was when they left behind reservations, fears, the stresses and problems of the year gone by and reached forward to embrace the future.

This year two comets were going to be passing incredibly close in the sky just before New Years and there was a mixture of both trepidation and excitement, even the scholars at the Academe Celestine in Bosco, who were, by far, the greatest authorities on celestial events, couldn’t say what effect it might have on magic or...anything else for that matter, such an event had never been recorded before.

Farron and his family were going to go on as usual, though he knew Kaleb was watching his guilds only Celestial Mage like a hawk and had some of his heavenly body mages pulled from the field to stay close to home for the duration. Bickslow even had Fairy Tails Celestial mage visiting them, their guildmaster in Fiore, after years of having her kidnapped constantly deciding he wouldn’t play things like his grandfather, no, he sent Lucy to Bosco where Kaleb and his massive guild could watch over her, they had been pretty successful in keeping their own Celestial mage safe, Lucy deserved to get through the holidays without any crazies over reacting to the comets going after her.

Gifts were given, they had meaning, given to help the person move forward into a brighter future they were always toughtful, running out and buying someone a meaningless gift was an affront to what New Years meant and no Boscan ever did it.

It was why Farron was always ridiculously busy in November and through most of December. Cristoff seemed to have a knack for selecting gifts that made the people he gave them to sigh and smile and need to hug him. Kaleb blatantly ued hi magic, scanned through people and found out what their brightest hopeful plans were for the coming year then he’d try to find a gift to help with them. Vander...always gave Farron money and begged him, along with Bickslow and Zen and sometimes Xally, to find them things to give.

Farron traveled the world, visited exotic ports, could get into markets and places where things that couldn’t be found anywhere else could be had. Farron also...because of his magic, knew what the souls of the people around him were hoping for. 

This year he was grumbling as he walked the street market in Uldapev Trentity, a small country to the East of Alvarez that had gotten its independence back after the Ishgar war with Alvarez. They were trying to re-establish themselves on the world market and they had a lot to offer. Rich mines with Celestium laced in the ore and Celestium had only ever been found in Stellanium before Trentity had finally shed the oppression of Alvarez and been able to reopen the mines they had sealed upon their occupation.

They had protected their treasures well, it had helped Alvarez had been mostly after their farmlands, they raised amazing fruits, with lush trees that produced juicy delicious pears, starfruit, Kiwi and even orange fleshed Pineapple that was succulent and sweet. Alvarez had greedily taken more than 70 percent of the crops produced and had kept their boot on the country's throat for more than a decade.

Their monarchy had been destroyed, Spriggan had killed everything noble, even hunting down un recognized bastards, so, as he had done before for other small kingdoms that had lost their leadership, Farron was helping to establish a Council to run things. His father was there too, currenty still in his meetings with some of the candidates. Farron had finished his but he had no delusions of being better skilled than his father...Arman had just drawn some less than savory trade barrons who were pushy and determined to get their way, his father would handle them, it would just take him longer.

So Farron was walking the street market, looking over some of the beautiful textiles, jewelry, and assorted trinkets with gifts in mind.He had a large list. Bickslows alone had been frustrating him. Evergreen had been easy, she was so into Fashion. Tickets to Fashion week, to the main shows and a sample shopping invitation to the Elluris tent had been gotten through Cristoff, ok...he’d had to basically sell Kaleb for it, but Evergreen was going to ADORE the gift and Farron wasn’t sending her alone, Emzadi and Xally would also be going. The hardest part of that whole thing though had been Evergreens dream to do some modeling.

Dominic Elluris had been willing to look over the portfolio Bickslow had sent but Evergreen wasn’t exotic enough he’d said. Farron had bitten his lip, apologized to Kaleb through the family link getting an instant 

“What?! Why are you apologizing??!! What the hell have you done Fare??!!” He’d flashed an image of Kaleb walking a runway and Kalebs mental groans and vows of revenge had been pushed aside as Dominic had gleefully agreed to let Farron put Evergreen into the fashion shows as long as Dominic got Kaleb for the main Elluris show at the end of the week including the bachelor auction to benefit the orphans fund of Pelerno. Kaleb had NOT been amused, but Farron had reminded him, it was a New Years gift that included their sisters and he could sign his name with confidence because he was in fact key in them getting the gift.

Kaleb had quieted down at that. 

“Final day and I’m in the auction….fuck...that’s it, you’re also getting my gift for Dad...and Lucy! And Hestor!!” He growled and Farron had sighed and agreed. Carefully shielding his mind so Kaleb didn’t see Dominic had been willing to give the tickets and such if Farron himself had modeled...but Farron was an Ambassador, Kaleb could do those things and it just looked like he was the trendsetting young Guildmaster he was...Farron modeled in his underwear and there were countries that wouldn’t talk to him anymore.

So now he was scanning through the market hoping to find something for Lucy, Hestor or their father not just for him to give...but also something for Kaleb to give….

His eyes widened a bit when he spotted a small booth maned by a smiling woman that looked to be in her 50s wearing the common Trentity garb, an ankle length skirt and thin long sleeved shirt. Women were expected to cover up in Trentity, nothing but hands, feet and face/hair showing.

On a display of blue velvet was an assortment of jewelry made with the Celestium laced ore. It was beautiful, all the blues, deep purples, blacks and silver.

“Masterful work.” he observed and the woman smiled brightly.

“Thank you sir, my daughters and I make them, they glow under star and moonlight, not as bright as Stellanium but also none of the instability that can happen with Stellanium given too much exposure, these are completely safe.” She said.

Farron grinned. Perfect...it was perfect. He selected several pieces, even getting a pair of studs for Cristoff certain his Lunar Dragonslayer brother would enjoy them. A tribute to their magic and wishes for more development and strength in their magic in the coming year.

His father would enjoy both the lapel pin shaped like a horse, since their father loved riding and kept a small stable of horses on their property back home, going out for a ride every morning for as long as Farron could remember.

He would also love the hair piece Farron selected, a wire artfully bent like vine with celestium laced through it. It would hold Armans thick silver streaked black hair back nicely, a nod to his work as well as one of his favorite pass times with both gifts.  
Lucy he chose earrings shaped into stars and an anklet for, he’d only met her a couple of times now but he knew she was a celestial mage like Hestor and Hestor had been on Kalebs team for years, for him he found what were pretty delicate ear cuffs with stars etched into them and a barbell with shells for the navel piercing he knew Hestor had and acknowledgement to the mans heritage with the clam divers of Eventide.

He rather liked the prickly man and smiled as he continued through the market, picking up a beautiful chess set with intricately designed pieces. He and Hestor had played a good bit of chess over the years and the wins were pretty balanced between them, a chess set would be a fantastic gift.

A few more odds and ends and he grinned as he headed back to the hotel, smiling and bowing to a woman who was openly staring at him. He was conservatively dressed right now, in a standard charcoal colored suit, pale blue shirt and dark blue tie, his honey colored hair pulled back into a loose low braid and held by a silver band with a couple of pale sapphires set into it, a gift from his father for Christmas.

His clothing was not Boscan but his jewelry always was no matter where he went, pride in ones homeland was universal so while the flags on the shoulders of the conservative suit may not have relayed that, the earrings, wrist cuff and long flowing hair held in a silver band likely completed the message well.

The woman smiled back at him,stepping close and Farrons smile tightened a bit, Trentitans were not forward people, they were conservative, arranged marriage was almost the only kind and while women were allowed to vote and work it was still a very patriarchal society, old fashioned and reserved. Their women, unless they were thieves or not born there, were never forward.

“Are you promised?” The flawless Boscan surprised him, but the gleam in her eyes didn’t. He relaxed then and shook hi head.

“I am not.” He replied, her next question didn’t surprise him, and once in her modest home above the market where she ran a silk shop, he had the pleasant surprise that she was Boscan, brought to Trentity by her parents who ran a Boscan cafe closer to the Palace and she had been oh so delighted to see a handsome Boscan man walking the market. He wiled away the next couple of hours in her bed with her chuckling when his com going off interrupted the beginnings of likely a third round of fun.

“I am finally done, half these idiots were trying to say with the possible cataclysm from the comets they wanted swift action, leadership decided by the end of the week before the comets became fully visible to the population. " His fathers long suffering sigh rang out then he brightened. 

"I was thinking diner at that cafe you said you saw that serves Boscan food, I find myself in need of Sothcha.” His father sighed and Farron tightened his jaw to prevent a moan as the woman in bed with him ran her tongue over the black eagle on his side, she had lavished attention on his clan tattoos, she had none herself, her parents were not clanborn, but she loved that he was.

“I’ll meet you there in half...in an hour.” Farron breathed, biting back another sound as the smiling woman on top of him started pumping his already hard member.

His fathers eyes narrowed, sharpening and he rolled his pale jade eyes.

“Gods above, you found someone to share pleasures with, I’ll meet you at the cafe in an hour and a half, give whoever it is a fulfilling farewell and take a shower before you come I do not want you smelling of sex when we go back to the Palace to discuss our selections with the others.” Arman chuckled and Farron smiled at his father.

“See you then Dad.” He said and cut the transmission off, tossing his com back on the chair where his suit was before lunging to grab the giggling woman, he’d fulfill her alright….


	2. Chapter 2

It happened the night before New Years Eve, the world watched it too, since there was little else happening to rivet people like the two golden comets in the sky that were so bright they could almost be seen during the day three days earlier.

The Academe Celestine announced it, the comets were going to collide. They were far enough from Earthland it wouldn’t be a cataclysmic event like some feared, though cultists and religious sects across Earthland went into a frenzy anyway claiming the scholars were in cahoots with demonic forces.

Rowan was sent to the Grass Sea with 11 other high power green mages to keep tabs on how the Sea reacted, the Grass Sea was attuned to the stars and moon and such an event might have some sort of impact, if so, good or bad, Kaleb wanted it documented and if bad, he wanted his best people in place to help with the situation.

He looked out over the guild hall, sharp lavender eyes finding a golden blonde head sitting with Bickslow and Vander. Keeping his own celestial mage safe over the years had been something Kaleb had developed into a damn art. Hestor Kedanza was willful, stubborn, smart as hell and powerful, but there was no mage that could fight every fight that came their way alone, that was why guilds were so important.

White Sea had been pretty successful keeping Hestor safe, in part because of their size, but also because Kaleb took a personal interest in the man and kept him close. Hestor was part of his own personal team and Kaleb had even had his office customized with a comfortable bed in a large bay window behind Kalebs desk in his office to entice the man to take his naps there and Hestors apartment had been assigned directly beneath his own bedroom, turning one of the VIP apartments into a Guild mage apartment and also converting that wing to guild apartments, only keeping the west wing for visitors, all so he could keep Hestor where he could best protect him without it being too obviously special treatment.

It was a balance he’d worked hard to maintain the appearance of, he’d moved heaven and Earthland to assure Hestors safety and independence without Hestor knowing it and he could do the same with Lucy. It happened the apartment next to Hestors was empty right now, so Kaleb had assigned it to the pretty blonde, Bickslow opting to stay at the family home through the holidays. Lucy was set to stay with them through the end of January so she could visit the Academe Celestine and attend some seminars and also the meetings after the celestial event happenings to discuss possible ramifications and meanings.

To say the lovely blonde had been thrilled with the invitation would have been a gross understatement, she’d also been wildly excited when she’d been handed the keys to a two bedroom apartment overlooking the training grounds of White Sea including a stipend for food she could purchase at the guild store or the open air market just outside the guild gates. She would only have to pay for things like souvenirs, clothes and whatever extras she wanted, because White Sea was covering her stay otherwise.

That had floored her, and Kaleb had smiled faintly at her.

“The guild provides for it’s mages Lucy, housing, food, those things should never be a worry for a guilded mage, so White Sea covers those things, you can eat in the Guildhall or at one of the cafes or bistros on the guild grounds, all covered for you, you just have to let them scan your White Sea com. It will serve as your ID and also banking card while you’re here, it will only work for you, you’ll have to push your magic into it every time you use it, but we’ve found it the best most secure way to assure our mages have access to their funds and what the guild covers for them.” He’d placed a bracelet on her with the symbol for White Sea on it and Thane had activated it.

The devices couldn’t be removed by anyone but the mage themself or an officer of White Sea. Kept things simple and Lucy had been impressed.

Now she was chatting and enjoying lunch with the guild, safe and he had Vander assigned to keep her that way. Laxus hadn’t been too thrilled with that, not liking one bit having the youngest Pradesh assigned to keep an eye on his guilds beautiful and often too trusting Celestial Mage, but, considering Vanders credentials...there probably wasn’t anyone in Ishgar better qualified to be Lucys…”watchdog” something Laxus was loathe to admit, but he’d grudgingly given his consent and issued appropriate threats to Vander.

Hestor was also in sight, sitting with Kalebs brothers Zen, Cristoff and Farron, their father sitting next to the Celestial mage as trays were brought out full of fresh food for lunch and beer and wine were poured.

His fathers jade eyes landed on him and he smiled.

 _Come down here and join us son, you should take the seat on the other side of Hestor_. His father said through the family link Kaleb maintained to all their minds.

He felt his siblings look up to find him standing leaning on the rail of the balcony within the guild hall off his office, he could see the whole hall from there, which was why it had been built that way.

 _Don’t start, I’m on my way down, get me a glass of wine and some of those fresh clams_. He said turning from the rail and heading out of his office to go downstairs and join his family and guild.

When he slid down into the seat beside Hestor the Celestial mage side eyed him.

“Gracing us with your presence?” He asked and Kaleb nudged his leg with his own rolling his eyes, taking his wine glass and nearly draining it.

Arman just tipped up a brow at the action, smiling, Kaleb was unflappable, steady, strong, a rock...except around Hestor. The Celestial mage got under his calm sons skin like no other. He had suspicions there was more under the surface, was certain that for Hestor at least there was because as well as the man guarded his secrets, his soul sang a different tune and Arman knew, because Kaleb had mentioned it, that Hestor kept no secrets from him, that they talked for hours sometimes, Hestor laying in that bay window, Kaleb at his desk.

Arman had been married, and head over heels in love with a Celestial Mage, he knew what secrets meant to them, and he knew they didn’t share them but once and only ever with one person. Ganier had shared hers with him, and he’d known what it meant because she had told him, they had already been in love, had been immediately in love when they had first met, the attraction between them so powerful it had taken Armans breath away, so for him, love had come before the secrets, and Ganier had trusted him from the beginning, had explained to him what their talks meant to a Celestial Mage.

Kaleb suspected, he was a sharp man with a great mind, but Hestor was good at hiding, and his keys kept Kaleb from the thoughts that would reveal anything. Arman stayed back, letting it play out, Celestial Mages, their magic and rules were something he respected, and while he wanted his son happy, didn’t enjoy seeing him so distracted and confused, he knew not to interfere...much.

They all chatted, and everyone was happy, tomorrow was New Years eve and the Boscan city would be partying in the streets shortly after the traditional lunch everyone would enjoy.

It was the two Celestial Mages who brought the loud guild hall to a stand still. Both of them bolting to their feet simultaneously as magic itself shuddered and golden sparks exploded, crackling all over around the Celestial mages spirits appearing...every single one both mages were contracted with, for Hestor, that number was near 60 now, for Lucy just shy of half that.

Kaleb was on his feet, and while everyone else was forced back, he was unaffected by the crackling magic around his silver haired mage and noticed Zen, while the little sparks were hitting him, unlike everyone else, he wasn’t reacting in pain. Instead, Zen stood and moved to the other Celestial mage...Farron too stood, Kaleb acknowledging that but unable to tear his eyes from Hestor, who had his head thrown back and his hands out to his sides, palms up just like Lucy.

Hestor started speaking, Lucy did as well, their verses coming out with the same cadence and measure but the words differed….  
Hestor he listened to raptly, staring into the mans glowing golden eyes entranced.

**_I am the Blade of the stars (Lucy said “Maiden”_ **   
**_Sacred stars of the Triad_ **   
**_Blessed stars of the elements_ **   
**_Spirits of all the celestial realms_ **   
**_Oh Tetribiblious_ **   
**_The 88 stars_ **   
**_The multitude of hosts of the skies_ **   
**_Answer my call_ **   
**_Open the gates of the heavens_ **   
**_Realize thy servants_ **   
**_Bring me my star_ **   
**_Oh multitude of heavenly bodies_ **   
**_Shine_ **

The flare of light off the two Celestial mages, and the pulse of magic that accompanied it blew out windows meant to withstand magical canons, every single mage within a few square miles went down, instantly unconscious, SE cars swerved and crashed, screams and cries from all over the city filled the air as above in the skies, two comets collided and filled the heavens from horizon to horizon with a light Earthland had never known before….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nobody knew exactly when it all evened out, but the city...the country...all of Ishgar breathed better when their mages stirred again. Chaos had ensued, but nobody really could really do much about that, since dark magic users too had gone down.

Only three knew...Kaleb and his two brother, Zen and Farron...when the comets collided and the Celestial mages had whispered their chants, only they remained standing.

Kaleb held Hestor in his arms and Zen held Lucy, Farron standing about mid-way between the two pairs...all three staring at each other wide eyed, blinking in the brilliant light being shined by new sets of wings.

Kalebs shimmering white gold, Farrons a fiery deep gold, Zens black as the night with dark fire licking along the feathers.

Kaleb looked down into the relaxed face of the mage he held...Hestors skin held a faint shimmer of magic and power was flowing through the man greater than he had ever had before, if resonated with Kalebs own magic...magic foreign to him...not his usual Mindbending magic...no...it was much more…

“What happened” Farron demanded breathlessly, looking to each side, his eyes wide as they travelled over the deep fiery gold wings he suddenly had.

“I think these two did it...using the collision of the comets...but Hestors mind was blank while he was speaking, his magic was in control…” Kaleb said, eyes on Hestors face still.

Farron looked between his two brothers and then around the silent guild hall.

“Everyone…” He breathed, hurrying forward and carefully untangling his father from where he hung half off the bench, laying him gently on the floor.

Kaleb finally looked up and his own eye widened in alarm but he didn’t release Hestor, instead he scooped the man up, carried him to the table by their family and laid him carefully on the bench Farron had just cleared.

“Hestor…” Kaleb breathed softly, running a gentle hand through the silver hair, feeling his magic...his whole being reaching out to the mage.

“Kaleb...more than Hestor is down...look…” Farron pointed to the large Lacrima screen over the bar that was showing smoke billowing up from what looked like a serious accident on the main thoroughfare that circled the city. The caption beneath the scene said

“Mages all over the city and country unconscious...experts can not be reached to find out if related to collision of the comets…”

A soft sound snapped Kalebs eyes back to Hestor who was stirring slightly.

“He and Lucy chanted something when the comets collided, I think...maybe they were involved?” He wasn’t sure, it seemed impossible but that pulse of magic had been massive..

“Not us...the comet collision did it…” Hestor groaned. Kaleb was helping him sit up, moving to sit on the table beside him so he could hold the mage close, unsure of why he needed to but too motivated to do it to question it.

“But you both chanted what sounded like a spell…” Kaleb said, and gently, he pushed the memory into Hestors head. The mage grimaced, but blinked, his blue eyes looking up at Kaleb even as he shifted a little, pressing more into the mindbenders chest and almost crawling into his lap completely to do it.

Kalebs arms circled him protectively Farron watching frowning, they were acting...very intimate...far more so than usual…

“I, I’m not sure what that meant, I don’t remember saying it.” Hestor growled, rubbing his forehead and now fully climbing into Kalebs lap, pressing his face into his neck.

“Ok...can you summon Kek-t?” Kaleb tried, of all of Hestors spirits, Kek-t was one that usually wasn’t so cryptic she couldn’t be understood.

Hestor nodded, not unwrapping himself from how he had curled into Kalebs arms.

Kek-t appeared a moment later, smiling at the men.  
“And so you have your star my Keyholder, the Morning Star will love you well.” She said and Hestors eyes widened, so did Farron and Kalebs, they knew what a “Morning Star was, Zen was an Evening Star, and both had been looking at their wings, taking stock of the magical change in themselves...Kaleb knew what he was now…

“Kek-t, what has happened, what spell did I chant?” Hestor asked and Kek-t shrugged, smiling at Farron and reaching out to run a hand down the bright golden edge of his wing smirking when the man shivered.

“You and the Starbringer performed the Birth of stars, opening the magic of the two Archangels not yet realized, the collision of the comets created the power and momentary weakening of the gates to allow the event to assure the formation of the Triad so that Archangel magic can again grow on Earthland.” Kek-t said.

“Now, Earthland will enjoy 3 days in celebration of the restoration of the Triad, of celestial celebration on the mortal plane.” Kek-t purred and slid right up to Farron, whispering to him and the mans eyes flew wide, another hand suddenly curling over his other wing, Monmo, another of the sisters, stepping into him running a hand up his chest even as Amitt appeared sitting on another table, idly carding her fingers through the hair of the passed out mage closest to her and watching her sisters around Farron.

“Let us welcome you properly Mid-Day Star...you’ve no mate to answer yet…” Kek-t purred.

Farron looked at Kaleb with wide eyes and Kaleb shook his head, frowning.

Are they serious? Farron asked nervously

Kaleb leaned in to Hestor “Are they serious? They’re alarming Farron.” He said softly.

Hestor looked over at Farron and shrugged but it was Ammit who answered.

“3 days the heavens have allowed us to join the celebrations here, the offer is real Mid-Day star, they will not harm you, they’re curious, few of us have lain with mortals and fewer still have known the embrace of an Archangel mage…” Ammit smirked

“What say you?” Monmo asked and Farron drew a breath

“There...there is chaos, I can’t just leave…”

“It will settle, the mages knocked out by the collision will awaken soon, there are some injuries, and there is confusion, but dark magic users too went down, none will take advantage of this, none have been left conscious that could.” Ammit said.

“It would be best if the three of you were not among the revelers during the next three days...things are likely to get...fun.” Kek-t chuckled.

“And that means?” Hestor asked frowning.

No answer...which was no surprise.

“I...ok?” Farron said uncertainly but as soon as the words were out of his mouth the sisters were carrying the Archangel mage to a booth.

Kaleb watched it happen blinking, trying to keep his eyes on the situation, get his mind to focus on the problems at hand...instead, his fingers were curling in silver hair and his arms were tightening possessively around Hestor.

Outside, the light was already starting to fade, the sun going down, but the sky was awash in colors, sparks, bursts of fire as stardust rained down on Earthland and lit the Night Sky.


	3. Snowfall

The night was spent making sure mages were carefully positioned so they didn’t fall or get hurt as they shifted. A few had woken, but not many, those that did helped take care of others. When the sun rose again snow was falling, laced through with brilliant bits of stardust that made it look like the snow was made of crystals of every imaginable color.

Hestor lay in the bay window in Kalebs office, wrapped in a blanket a steaming mug of hot cocoa in his hands. Mr. Elan and his wife had come to the guild and had whipped the kitchens into shape, seeing to providing food for the mages as they came to. Arman had woken during the night and had headed to the Palace to help with getting things organized.

Pelerno was in better shape than a lot of other cities across Ishgar, they had just enough non-magical people in positions of authority that when the mages went down, there were people in place to calm the masses of non magical people that were terrified the world was ending.

News media was commandeered, reports kept simple, factual and steady. Bosco held its own and had her people in hand. While the event had tipped the world into chaos and panic, the mages were waking back up, magic was stable again, they hoped, and help was being assembled to get to areas where order was still uncertain.

Hestor watched the snowfall, opening a pane of the window so he could stretch his hand out and catch some of the brilliant, beautiful flakes and shivered as they touched his skin.

Kaleb had gone downstairs when more mages had started waking up. In light of what had happened the Citadel and Palace were asking people to keep their celebrations of New Years calm, but as people woke, as magic stabilized, it was clear that wasn’t likely going to happen, there were so many rumors, so many theories...so many off the wall wild as hell gut reactions and the reality was, nobody had concrete answers.

One thing though was starting to show. As mages awoke they had one of three reactions.

Dark magic users were exhausted, struggling to regain their magic power and their magic was sluggish. Now Kaleb didn’t know about the evil varietie, but his mages who used darker magics were all struggling to recover.

Those who used common mainstream varieties of magic were fine, coming to with minor headaches or bruises based on how they had fallen when they passed out.

Those that used light magic were...giddy, magic drunk even, and their happy somewhat over energized attitudes were infectious, he had a guild full of happy mages even facing all they were facing in the aftermath of what had happened, and he’d ordered his mages to report in, give their impressions of their own conditions, and most were upbeat. There was a side effect he’d have written off as Boscan blood were it not for hearing Guildmasters in other countries reporting the same thing...if they weren’t dark magic user...they were feeling...to put it simply...horny. 

That had Vander, who was unaffected, his brand of magic seeming immune to the drain and slow recovery other dark users were experiencing, cackling and giddy...when Kaleb saw him...the man wa being pulled from one privacy booth to another…

Then there were the Celestial magic users. Lucy, according to her spirit Leo, was...putting Zens strength and stamina to the test, what he could gather from Zen was...his brother was more than happy with that. He and Lucy had mated within minutes of leaving the guildhall, and that had seemed to drive Lucy even higher into her giddy magic drunk state, the third origin opened during the mating filling before she’d even come down from her orgasm.

Hestor seemed fine, content to occupy his office bay window and Kaleb was glad he wa there. He was struggling to get everyone coordinated, praising the Gods for the zillionth time for his aide Thane and Thanes wife Cassey who were doing a better job of it than he was.

He wanted to be with Hestor...badly.

Kaleb drew a breath, watching another mage drag a grinning partner into a booth, this time they had retreated to the gym, every booth in the main hall was occupied and...the bath house was...basically near a rolling orgy at this point. New Years usually saw this, but normally not until near midnight and never after a major event like what had happened less than 24 hours ago.

It was like Cristoffs magic on a full moon had gone superpowered and overrun the damned city.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel it himself too, he used light magic, even his Mindbender magic was categorized as a light magic because it was based in healing and now Archangel magic surged through him, foreign but at the same time...familiar...he wanted to retreat upstairs. Zen was upstairs with a giddy Lucy wrapped around him, and Farron was STILL in the booth with Hestors spirits, though Kaleb could almost feel different spirits were in there with him now, like they were all taking turns…

When he’d tried to check on Farron though, ask him if he was ok his eldest brother had snapped 

“BUSY! Dear sweet GODS am I ever busy!”

He sensed nothing but...pleasure coming from his brother so...he let him be. 

Cristoff had gone to help with injuries that had happened when the mages had all gone down, and Mr. Elan was making sure there was abundant food and that the traditional New Years eve lunch would be amazing, the pink oysters from the Grass Sea would be served on time to all who wanted them because in spite of everything, no Boscan would want to miss that.

“Kaleb...take this up to Hestor, you’ve done enough down here, go.”

He looked up and met...amazingly...the eyes of Leo, Lucys spirit, the leader of the Zodiac, holding out a tray with two plates of food and two steaming mugs that smelled suspiciously of Mr. Elans Hot Toddy.

“Thank you. I...I’m surprised you’re not near your Princess.” He observed and Leo smirked, looking around.

“She’s...busy, and we are all thrilled about that, I plan to get that way myself soon, but...you should go to Hestor…” He said firmly and Kaleb narrowed his eyes but nodded, accepting the tray and heading up to his office. He couldn’t resist further...he...needed to go to the Celestial Mage.

“Could you start the fireplace?” Hestor asked when Kaleb stepped into the room. Kaleb smiled faintly, it was chilly, not because the Guilds heating system wasn’t working, but because Hestor had a pane open on the Bay window and was catching snowflakes.

He moved over to the large fireplace, stacked a hefty amount of wood, opened the flu and channeled his magic into the wood, watching it roar to life in white and blue flames that settled into mundane golden flames once the magic burned out.

He leaned over the other man, setting the tray down and Hestor smiled, letting him take the mug he’d emptied and set it on the desk, eagerly taking a sip from the new mug and groaning.

“Oh that’s amazing…” He breathed.

“Mr. Elans Hot Toddy, and that’s his chicken alfredo too along with some fresh garlic bread.” He smiled as Hestor moaned, grabbing a silver cover off a plate and tucking into the well filled plate of pasta.

The two ate in silence, watching the snowfall outside. “Here”

Kaleb pulled out the small box and Hestors eyes widened before a blush colored his cheeks and he was placing his empty plate on the desk and scrambling from the office, returning a few minutes later and placing a box in Kalebs hands before sitting down and picking up the gift Kaleb had handed him.

“I had left it in my apartment…” He said a little breathless from running.

Kaleb smiled “Thank you…” He said and nodded to Hestor who tore the paper on his gift and opened the box, looking down wide eyed at the beautiful faintly glowing jewelry.

Kaleb smiled “It’s fromTrentity, I had Farron pick it up for me while he and Dad were there.” He said and Hestor blinked.

“I..I didn’t know you knew I had a piercing.” He said quietly and Kaleb smirked 

“I noticed it.”

Kaleb opened his own gift and stilled, looking down at the beautiful rich deep purple pearl earrings.

He knew where Hestor came from, also knew these were phenomenally rare and valuable.

“I..I got those when I was little, from one of my fathers last dives actually before he was injured...they...well I’m supposed to give them to someone special to me…” He mumbled, feeling his cheeks heating and hating he was blushing, He couldn’t resist...for years he’d wanted to see these pearls on Kaleb, he’d known since he was 11 they were meant for him.

Kaleb was pulling out the diamonds that adorned his lobes, setting them on the tray and Hestor picked up the pearls, gently putting them into place and smiling crookedly, they showed up amazingly well against Kalebs platinum hair and would likely fade a little as they aged and saw sunlight, he hoped to the shade of lavender that was Kalebs eyes.

Kaleb smiled then, reaching out and Hestor stilled when the long fingers started undoing Hestors shirt.

The image of the Guildmaster on his knees between Hestors legs puting that barbell in for him...he almost moaned as it filled his head.This was his One, the only person he’d ever wanted in his life. His only wish for the coming year was to be with Kaleb...to love him...to be loved BY him and he believed it would not happen.

Tucked in the hall, Ammit leaned into Ma’at smiling, the male spirits smirked as Kalebs eyes widened.

“You took down our screens keeping the mindbender from seeing our keyholders thoughts…” Ma’at observed, nuzzling the female.

“I am done with small pushes.” Ammit responded.

Kaleb watched the celestial mage, the image Hestor had sent vivid in his own head even as Hestor was trying to push it away, angry frustrated rantings Kaleb knew were directed at his spirits that settled into almost whimpers of aching desire and trying to force acceptance of...permanent loneliness.

It wa a feminine voice, a whisper, that floated to Kaleb, told him Celetial mages had one person perfect for them, they shared their secrets with the one they felt that with and for the rest of their lives they would never be able to do that with anyone else.

Kaleb knew it was him...he was Hestors “One” and while he’d sort of floundered for the last few years around his prickly celestial mage, he knew his own feelings were well beyond friendship for the man, he found him beautiful, challenging, Hestor was strong where Kaleb knew himself to be weak, and vice versa. His own new years wish? A start with the prickly Celestial Mage, a chance to build more than the friendship they had.

 

Eyes bright, surprised, looked up at him, flooding with a riot of emotions when they met his and Kaleb pushed the image Hestor hadn’t meant him to see, of Kaleb puting in that piece of jewelry, into Hestors head, this time vividly including the bay window Hestor sat in, and...him kissing the man before dropping to his knees.

The hunger in those blue eyes took Kalebs breath away, and he reached out, one hand taking the jewelry from Hestors fingers, the other sliding along his jaw to tilt his head so Kaleb could bring their lips together.

Hestor moaned into the kiss, hands moving up into Kalebs hair, following the taller man as he slowly eased himself down, pushing Hestors legs apart so he could move between them as he came to his knees. Their lips separated but their eyes stayed locked for a few moments, realization filling both blue and lavender and then Kalebs fingers were pushing Hestors shirt up, unbuttoning it and his vest and pushing the fabric open, he leaned in, pressing a kiss right above the pierced navel, his fingers removing the silver barbell there.

Hestor struggled not to close his eyes at the sensations washing over him as Kaleb set aside the old barbell and inserted the new, the tingle from the celestium laced metal made him hiss softly and distracted him enough, his hazy eyes didn’t register Kaleb sliding a hand down and undoing his pants until those fingers dove under the fabric.

“Ah!” He gasped out, blushing far too much when Kaleb pulled his already hard length free. The new image that came into his head as Kalebs firm grip stroked up and down his shaft had him moaning, hips bucking into Kalebs hand as the Lavender eyes searched his for permission. 

“Gods yes…Kaleb…” Hestor managed and the mindbender dipped his head, Hestors cries of pleasure had Cristoff looking up as he walked down the hall with Vander towards his own office both looking toward the Guildmasters office and Cristoff smirked, nudging Vander.

“Make sure that office door is locked, as long as those two have taken to get to this?..” He trailed off and Vander snorted, vanishing, coming up within the office because...well...he had to make sure the pair really WERE ok right? A smirk lifted his lips seeing Hestor sprawled on the seat of the bay window, holding himself up on shaking arms, legs spread with Kalebs blonde head moving up and down between them, one of Kalebs hands sliding over Hestors exposed chest, toying with a pebbled nipple.

It was a hell of a scene, and Vander had to reach down, adjust his tight leather pants as he started running through just who he’d like to share his new years with, after all that had happened he wanted it to be a good one.

Securing the doors of the office, laying a few wards to make certain the pair would remain safe from disturbance, Vander vanished again to go find that blonde…

Some time later, Hestor lay trying to catch his breath, hazy eyes watching Kaleb climb into the window with him. The Celestial mage was struggling to get his eyes to focus through the haze of lust and magic overflow he had coursing through him.

“You should have said something.” Kaleb whispered softly, pulling the man against him.

“I...I didn’t know how.” Hestor admitted and Kaleb nodded, kissing his temple, his hands running over Hestors side, a faint smile tipping up the mindbenders lips at the tremors still working through the mans body. He hadn’t ever enjoyed doing that for another man as much as he’d just enjoyed that. Seeing Hestor writhing, shaking, moaning and trembling under his ministrations was something he’d remember.

He was an elegant, composed and collected man, and ruining that was incredibly enjoyable.

Something stirred in him...deep...it was within the new magic and he felt the desire rising as he kissed along Hestors jaw, hands moving to rid the man of his clothes entirely.

“You’ve given me everything...all you have...all you are…” He breathed and Hestor whined softly in need shaking fingers yanking at pearl buttons to divest Kaleb of his fine silk shirt, shoving it down his arms and forcing him to take a second away from running those wicked hands over Hestors body.

“I don’t regret it...you’ve...ahh...been good to me…” Hestor breathed out and Kaleb smiled, his mouth closing over Hestors for a long breath stealing kiss, he noticed though Hestor kept moving, fighting with his snug white leather pants until Kalebs own hand came and guided the mans fingers to the laces on the sides at his hips and Hestor growled into his mouth, yanking those laces free and smiling faintly as Kalebs pants fell slack at last.

He smirked feeling a hard length come free..no underwear...Gods he loved the man, he really did…

“Mmm, the oil damn it...I know you keep some in here!” Hestor hissed impatiently and Kaleb smirked, leaning over to the drawers under the mattress they were on and pulling a small one open he plucked out a bottle of oil and held it out of Hestors reach…

“Let me…” He growled and Hestor bit his lower lip, laying back, letting the mindbender shed all of his clothes and climb fully into the window with him, groaning as Kalebs warm mouth enveloped him again, as skilled fingers prepared him.

It felt so good, Hestor writhed under the touches then Kalebs mouth left him, and moved slowly up his body leaving open mouthed kisses over him and Hestors hand swung and slapped the glass of the window as Kaleb slid into his body. He’d always loved the feeling, had become quite a power bottom over time, he enjoyed giving but also very much enjoyed being the one that was made love to.

Right now...he gave himself over to Kaleb completely, his heart soaring as Kalebs lips brushed by his ear “All that I am, everything, every part of me...I give to you...only you Hestor...always…” The blonde rolled his hips and took up a steady rhythm, Propping himself on a forearm while his other hand stayed on Hestors hip, using a thigh to brace himself further so his thrusts were deep, firm, and he could still watch Hestors face, still kiss his lips and moan as Hestor met his thrusts, a hand gripping his ass, another one pulling at his hip as they got rougher and faster in their movements. 

When Hestor came he threw his head back and cried out and Kalebs eyes rolled back at the feeling of the man going taut around him. Neither saw the magic glow, neither noticed Kalebs wings snapping out, but they both felt the magic wash over and through them and both definitely felt the bond open between them.


	4. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Hestor decide Vander needs some attention, and open up "sharing knowledge" on a whole new level.

Vander narrowed his eyes, taking in everything with his usual outward calm but inside wishing he’d been...maybe..a little faster about things. He’d been helping get passed out mages to safety like a good boy and while he’d been saving up his good deads fully planning to shove them in Kalebs face the next time he accidentally slid into the wrong bed or tossed some random key figure into the voids he maybe shouldn’t have even though they richly deserved it.

While he was being all goody two shoes his role model older brothers had ALL THREE been fucking their brains out. He wasn’t all that jealous of Zen, Lucy was beautiful, but he really couldn’t begrudge Zen the happiness he saw in the mans eyes as he held Lucy in his arms while they were all seated at the large table on the balcony over the main guild hall off Kalebs office talking about what all badly needed to be done now that magic had stabilized and most mages were back on their feet and functional.

Hestor leaning against Kaleb, both arms around the Mindbenders waist, one of Kalebs arms around him, looked like a cat that had raided the canary cage, and his mostly undone gold brocade shirt hung open just enough Vander could see the wings marking his left pectoral, just like Lucy had a set of them peeking out on her left breast from the edges of the halter top she was wearing.

He was a little jealous there...Hestor was hot, and had a strong preference for male lovers, Rowan had recently been hinting at how good the man was in bed too and Vander had plans...now thwarted too if Kalebs snug hold of the man was any indication. He’d thought that was just some long overdue release happening when he’d locked that door but noooo, Hestor had mated with Kaleb and the comets colliding and Hestor and Lucy had triggered dormant Archangel magic to come out in Kaleb and Farron, great news, it was wonderful, but it meant Vander wasn’t getting Hestor on an X-frame for fun, a fact that had him pouting a bit.

What really got him though? Farron. Golden eldest brother, shining star of a role model his father loved to point at every time Vander was standing in his study apologizing for whatever thing he’d done lately. Farron was leaning back in his chair and could not wipe off the sated smirk on his face...seriously...it might be fucking permanent. Farron had been, over the last 24 hours while all manner of chaos was happening and Vander was out there helping and being so damned good...Farron had been in a pleasure booth off the main guild hall with Hestors spirits…

According to Ammit and Ma’at who had helped him...as in he had had so much damned sex he’d needed HELP to get to the table they were at...Farron being the only unmated Archangel had given them a rare and important opportunity to test out Archangel stamina, how the magic replenished the body, responded to all of their various magics, the differences between a human based Archangel and one of the pure Archangels, the strength and flexibility of his wings, oh they’d had a whole clinical sounding list of logical reasons for basically spending 24 hours fucking his eldest brother to exhaustion.

Farron had just lived out one of his little brothers fantasies, and Vander was jealous...oh so jealous. He’d fought alongside Hestors spirits for years, Kek-t was seriously hot, so was Abraxis, and Vander inwardly seethed when Kek-t had winked at Farron before vanishing and his brother had given her a lazy way too familiar smile.

Kaleb was paying attention to their father, who was on the screen of the com in the center of the table going over all the things White Sea was going to need to help with in the coming days, enjoying Hestors hand sneaking it’s way into his shirt and the feel of his new mate curled in against him. Vander was making no effort to screen himself, was not making comments openly over the family link but he might as well have been shouting his discontent and frustration the way his thoughts were rolling.

He nudged Hestor gently, letting his mate in on what Vander was thinking and Hestors steel blue eyes tilted in the Shadowquips direction.

Lucy has Corvus...open a link between her and I please...Hestor requested softly.

A few minutes later and Lucy was sporting a cheshire grin, side eyeing Vander who was currently seeming to just blandly be watching the com, his face expressionless thanks to his training. She nodded and Hestor smiled sliding his hand under Kalebs shirt and dragging his nails over taut abs sending a shiver through his mate and smirking at the low warning growl he got in his head.

You rile me up you’re dealing with it the moment this meeting is over.. Kaleb growled and Hestor smirked, sliding his hand down right under his mates belt buckle and into the tight white leather pants, knowing full well Kaleb hadn’t worn anything under them.

Kalebs jaw went tight as he bit back the moan that threatened to come up as fingers slid over his rapidly developing erection.

Hestor… the growl lacked any ire, and Hestor kept his calm content expression, glancing idly at Vander and smirking. While he was handling his now thoroughly excited mate...Vander would be getting a visitor…

0-0-0-0-0-0  
Vander stalked into his penthouse heaving about the hundredth sigh since he’d left the guild hall. Kaleb had ordered him to go home take a shower eat and get some rest...ORDERED him, and worse? He’d had their father back him up. So, unless he wanted to be standing first in Kalebs office then in their Fathers study for lectures, he’d had to go the fuck home...alone…

Fine for Kaleb, man had a hard on when he’d stood up and judging from Hestors expression the man had just been idly sitting against his mate through that meeting and was responsible for his brothers less than normal snapping at Vander to “Go the fuck home and rest, you show up anywhere before tomorrow morning and I’ll want to know why.” Before Kaleb had hefted Hestor over his shoulder, ignoring the mans indignant snarls and carried him to the elevator to the Masters Suite while his father had added “Do as Kaleb said Vander, I know you’ve been working non-stop through the last day, with all that’s going on I want you rested.”

Farron had walked languidly from the room, heading for the Consulate and no doubt enough of a mountain of work Vanders jealousy toward him and his last 24 hours of fun was lessened. Lucy and Zen left to try a little training before both planned to help Cristoff at the guilds infirmary.

Leaving Vander to stalk home, which he had done, and now he stood in his large livingroom looking out through the wall of windows to his terrace and the view of the Grass Sea. He’d worked, suffered, lost some of his damned humanity for the wealth he had, resented every jewel too, he hadn’t wanted the work that had been forced on him when he was 15 and the Steel Council had drafted him into the Bloodhunters.

He’d wanted to become a Sudehpah, maybe a singer/musician, work through his talents, he’d always been a happy person, an endless optimist who saw good in just about everything. The Bloodhunters and corrupt Steel council had nearly broken him, the six months of training before he’d gone into active duty had been a blur of misery, his “training officer” more interested in torturing him than teaching him much, he’d been raped more times than he could count in those six months, a swift favorite among the trainers because of his looks and the knowledge he’d been in training with the Sudehpah order to become a Sudehpah himself for 4 years before they’d gotten their hands on him.

That training had, honestly….kept him alive through those 6 months, and when his complaints to superiors got no action, he’d killed each and every trainer, leaving his own...Seth...for last. Standing over the man, holding his chin and watching his eyes as he’d let a void shade into the mans body to devour him the day his magic cancelling cuff was removed and he’d been assigned to active duty.

He’d crushed the mans husk to dust and swept it into the voids, leaving no trace of him, just like he’d done with the other 8 trainers who had made those months so miserable, left him bleeding and battered on cold floors or tied to beds so many times. They would never do it again, and Grendace could prove nothing, the 6 men and 2 women had simply...disappeared without a trace. Vanders innocence had gone with them. He’d emerged hardened, able to kill without losing much sleep over it, which had been the purpose of the training, though he knew well killing all of his trainers hadn’t been part of the curriculum assigned to him.

Grendace had gone down hard when they had finally gotten the evidence needed. Hestor of all people instrumental in getting it all. He had side stepped the Bloodhunters only because Dean Kalperden had stepped in and gone to the King himself, King Altiene notifying Grendace and the council that White Seas Celestial Mage would NOT be drafted to the Bloodhunters, he was being taken by the Knights because his magic needed the Immaculate Light to grow stronger and more stable. Grendace, more than a little afraid of the “Hall of Truths” key set Hestor had 7 of the 10 keys for at that time had agreed to leave Hestor to the Knights of the Citadel and Hestor had been assigned to Kalebs unit so Kaleb could watch over him.

Hestor knew though, and he had spirits willing and able to get into places, to get evidence piece by piece until Kaleb had enough to demand an audience with Grandace, and once he had the man before him, Hestor, at that point holding 9 of the 10 keys, had learned the hard way how the Hall could come forth on its own.

Grendace and the corrupt members of the council were judged and gone and Vander and his partner Presca were free.

It was all great, he was happier, still did work for the Crown and the Council as well as worked as a mage with White Sea, often joining Kalebs team or just putting together random groups of his own for missions.

Presca, he knew, was at the Guild right then, like Vander he’d woken only an hour after he’d collapsed, and had been helping since...though Kaleb hadn’t ordered him to go home…

“Fucking great...home alone…” Vander growled and went to light his fireplace. He’d sit, have dinner and some wine and maybe just get fucking drunk.

Grumbling to himself he moved fluidly around his kitchen, shadows sliding along helping him, bringing ingredients, utensils and finally slid the pasta dish into the oven to bake. Lasagna, with loads of vegetables and ground bison was one of his favorites, Mr. Elan had even, as a birthday gift years ago, taught him how to make it and it was now a comfort food for him. A rapping on his sliding glass doors had his shadows racing to confront an intruder only for Vander to pluck them back when he saw Zen standing there, setting Lucy on her feet.

“Really figured you two would be...otherwise occupied.” He said with a smirk as he slid the door open. Lucy peered past him, ignoring the comment.

“You...live here?” She asked, amazement in her voice and Vander let the insinuation that him having a nice place was shocking to her roll off of him.

“Yeah, bought it when I was 17, you two want to sit down? I just opened a good spicy Shiraz.” He offered, company sounded good to him, even if he was likely to be watching them play footsie and cuddle all evening.

“Mmm, good as that sounds we just came by to give you something.” Lucy said, eyes still taking in the spacious penthouse. It was so clean and well decorated...she was amazed it was Vanders, she’d sort of imagined him with a messy studio apartment somewhere.

“And that would be?” Vander smiled, Zen rolled his eyes sliding his hands to Lucys hips and squeezing making her jump a little. He was already taken with his new mate, Lucy was all he’d ever hoped for, but...she was easily distracted at times. Lots of fun in the bedroom, but right now? Considering how much he wanted to get her back to his own apartment at the guild? He would prefer a focused Lucy.

“Oh right! So Hestor and I were discussing how well his spirits enjoyed interaction with Farrons magic and how they were sure it was going to help them with their work alongside Kaleb and Hestor going forward and all and Hestor pointed out, my own spirits are primarily light based.” Lucy said, deciding to drop down onto one of the chaise lounges on the terrace. Zen sighed and sat beside her, Vander smiling indulgently and sitting across from her.

“Ok, and that’s a problem or something?” He asked. He knew Zens magic, as the Evening Star Zen wielded some unique abilities. While his magic was Celestial, and he did a good bit with star and moonlight, Zen also used a unique variation of shadow magic, black lightning, black fire laced with brilliant light, Zen could call in cold too, like Cristoff he could use the night magics, and he and Vander had been working on his shadow manipulation. His wings...they offered an unending source of blacker than night shadows among those black feathers.

So, if Lucy was primarily a light wielder, she’d have some work ahead of her adapting to Zens brand of it. Maybe some sparring would be good? They had gone to the training ring after the meeting, that must be why they had come by, to ask him to work with them.

“It is, I have exactly one spirit that works in shadows, I’m not all that great at working with him honestly, I like him, but...well...I need to train with him. Zen said he’s been learning with you, how to work the dark aspects of his magic and if I’m to start incorporating Zens magics with my own...well, like Hestors spirits worked with Farron so the darker ones could get the feel of Divine light magic...I would like to ask..”

“Yes...whatever it is? Yes, I’ll help, I get to put my hands on a spirits? I’m in.” Vander interrupted her.

Lucy smiled, pulling a key from her pocket, it was dark, obsidian by the looks of it and she held it out. Vander reached and took it, humming the moment his fingers slid over it, loving the feel of it.  
“It’s a shadow metal...similar to what I make myself.” He said in appreciation, rubbing the shaft of the key with his thumb and enjoying how it warmed in his hand.

“That is an anchor key, you can’t summon of course, but, you can be an anchor point for a spirit that needs more than just me and Hestor. Corvus, the Raven. He can come through on his own to anyone holding a key set up by a mage contracted with him. Getting his key...was NOT easy, and I’ve not used him anywhere near as much as I wish I would simply because his magic is so…” She hesitated. This spirit had been so happy to contract with her, with a light Celestial mage, knowing her reputation through the realms. He’d told her he looked forward to working with someone who wouldn’t abuse him for once and she had promised she never would, she’d keep that promise too, she trusted Vander, the Pradesh family, and...Hestors judgement here.

“Dark, his magic is dark, not evil, but like yours and some of mine Van, completely lacking light.” Zen said. Lucy nodded, squeezing her mates hand.

“With Corvus’s key on you, in your possession, he can enter this plane through it, and, his magic will keep the shades of the voids from pursuing you and troubling you in THIS world like Kaleb, Zen, Hestor and Arman all said they always have.” She said and Vander blinked.

“Having this key will keep them at bay?” He said quietly, not really able to fully believe it.

Lucy smiled “It will, Hestor’s done the research, and was planning to find the key himself to set this up for you, but during sparring he saw me pull the key and then...earlier...he asked me if I would do this. I asked Corvus already and he’s fine with it, so if you are? Have it made into something you can wear and not risk losing it maybe.” She said.

“I...I can probably manipulate the metal..it’s laced through with shadow magic…” Vander said thoughtfully then stood and before Lucy could react he’d pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you...I’ll catch Hes later and hug his ass till he sics a spirit on me.” He chuckled and Lucy was pulled from his arms into Zens.

“Have a good night Van.” Zen said before his wings spread and Lucy made a delighted sound as the couple shot into the sky.

Vander narrowed his eyes, something about Zens tone made him suspicious but the pair was gone, and he could feel the key in his hand, could feel the constant pressure of his magic had lessened.

Smiling he walked back through the house to his bedroom, his leathers melting away as he started up the shower. He wasn’t really tired, even 24 hours of dealing with a worldwide crisis hadn’t really taken him down much. He was accustomed to working hard for days, sometimes weeks on end with little to no rest at all.  
It was while he was showering, rinsing conditioner from his hair that he pulsed his magic, senses rising and he slowed but kept moving, if he stilled and there was an intruder they would know he’d sensed them and while his magic was humming, the shadows he touched returned no information about anything being anywhere in the penthouse.

It still had him shutting off the water sooner than he wanted to, he’d meant to sort of languish in the shower a bit, let the multiple heads work against his well worked muscles and loosen him up before he pulled the lasagna out, had dinner and then would consider either bed or watching something on the Lacrima screen.

Normally he would have just gone out, hit a bar or club and gotten himself laid, he needed it, but the city was pretty much shut down in recovery mode, none of the bars or clubs were open, citizens urged to stay at home.

Tying a red towel around his waist he pushed his hands through his towel dried damp hair as he padded barefoot to the kitchen to check the lasagna. Smiling he pulled it out and set it on pads to cool a bit, shutting off the oven and pouring himself a hefty glass of wine. The Shiraz was from Minstrel, and was one of the sweeter ones with a peppery finish to it Vander liked. He had a case of it in his wine room off the kitchen.

Deciding to give his dinner time to cool he took the wine bottle and glass to the fireplace, opting to drop down onto the thick spotted wolf pelt before the fireplace. Cristoff had given the plush rug to him and he enjoyed how comfortable it was. Laying out on it before the fireplace he’d let the heat from the fire dry his hair and soothe his body, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and flipping on the Lacrima screen, dodging the news and instead loading a monster movie before laying back on the rug with a groan.

He wasn’t lonely per se, he never lacked company, had a large family with loving siblings that paid attention to each other and he had friends, a lot of them really, just being alone sometimes got to him, he preferred company because it distracted him from the pressure of the voids that hovered at the edges of his magic, always testing his strength and will.

Right then though, that pressure was...lessening almost gone, and he stilled this time, one leg bent foot on the soft wolf fur beneath him, one hand up partially pushed into his hair. He felt shadows curling out from those created by the dancing fire in the fireplace, and sensed magic not too far from his own growing in presence until he opened his eyes and wine red met black eyes.

Leaning against the side of the hearth was a tall slender man in tight black pants and boots, an ankle length black duster with glossy black feathers covering the shoulders and no shirt. Pale smooth skin stretched over cut muscle flawed though by some visible scars that, in Vanders opinion, added to the mans overall roughened good looks.

“Corvus...and I really owe my keyholder because...damn.” The man smirked, eyes openly travelling over Vanders mostly uncovered body.

Vander smiled lowering his hand, letting it slide down from his hair over his chest to hook a thumb teasingly under the knot holding the towel in place, more than satisfied the spirits eyes followed.

“Lucy and Hestor think you and I need to spend time together.” Vander said, keeping his eyes on the dark ones of the spirit.

Corvus nodded “I agree...haven’t seen a mage like you in...fuck if I remember how long and I’ve never seen one with nicer eyes...or a better body, love the ink.”

Vander shifted, making a mental note to thank Lucy and Hestor.

“You’re out on your own magic?” He asked and Corvus nodded

“Yeah I don’t work quite the same way as all of Miss Lucys pretty light spirits do. I know I make her uncomfortable but she’s determined we’re gonna make this work, and if this is one of the ways she wants to do it? I underestimated just how much I’m gonna love being contracted to her.” The spirit said, pushing off the heart and stepping so he was standing by Vanders feet.

“We’re supposed to..test each other, you get a feel of me...I get a feel of you.” He purred and Corvus licked his thin lips and grinned.

“Oh I wanna feel you alright…” He said and Vander smirked, wine red eyes lighting and glowing faintly before he vanished. Corvus growled then hissed as shadows slid up his legs. Head falling back he groaned as those shadows slid up his inner thighs.

“Fuck...your shadows are like velvet…” He purred.

The shadows solidified more and Corvus laughed as his duster was shoved back over his shoulders, letting his arms hang so it fell to the floor.

“I like leather.” A smooth voice purred in his ear and the spirit grinned, Vander gasping as he felt his shadows turn firmer and grasp him thrusting him out and into Corvus’ grasp.

The spirit smirked down at him, the shadows binding the mages arms behind his back and forcing him to press into Corvus’ chest with his own. Smooth warm tanned skin against his own was like heaven, it had been a while for him...a long while...he was a “reject” cast from the light because of some poor choices he had made. He’d redeemed himself enough through terrible trials that had left even his immortal body scared that he hadn’t lost his stars and retained his key, but few wanted it, he was dangerous, dark, his magics aura difficult for most Celestial mages to handle, the voids voices came through, and if the mage wasn’t strong, or filled with enough light, those voices had driven former keyholders mad, mad enough they had made him do terrible thing, put him through miseries his sharp mind could not forget.

Lucy was different, brilliantly light all through her soul and now mated to an Evening Star. She had told him this mage would be teaching her and her new mate to use the dark sides of the Archangel magic now open to them both magic that made his bond with Lucy even stronger. This mage...a true Shadowquip...with a brilliant soul burning intensely within him, untainted by the magic he held...a real master of shadows, like himself, wielding the darkest of magics in the light and keeping it contained.

The feel of his shadows, his magic, was wholly enthralling to the spirit, who dipped his head and caught full lips, eager hands yanking the towel free and tossing it aside, a moan escaping his throat as Vander pushed into the kiss, eager tongue pressing along his lower lip and Corvus groaned, letting him in.

Shadows swirled all around the penthouse, Vander slipped his bonds and gripped the belt of the spirit, sending shadows through it to undo it, get those snug black pants off and Corvus laughed at having shadows of all things ignoring his own bidding and helping the human mage get him down on the floor.

He pulled from the fireplace again, smokey shadows grasping Vanders ankles and wrists, binding him and the mage arched off the wolf pelt as Corvus further investigated his tall lithe body.

“Fuck...me...they feel amazing…” Vander groaned as the shadows moved, he felt them on more than one level because of his own magic trying to overcome Corvus’ and take control of them, and it was a dizzying sensation.

“You’re willing then? You’ll let me have you?” Corvus asked, lifting his head from where he’d been pushing a black metal ring that pierced one of Vanders nipples with his tongue.

“Yes...fuck yes…” Vander gasped as long fingers toyed with his hard length.

Corvus smiled, no reservations, he’d seen not a hint of revulsion in those red eyes as his clothes had come off and the scars he bared had come into view, and as the pair played with each other, the raven spirit let himself enjoy it fully, he’d never had a Boscan lover, had only had a few humans in all the centuries of his existence, but this one...this one was eager, smiling, ran his hot tongue over the scars on his body without any hesitation.

He'd often wanted to let his shadows bend a lovers body to his whims, and with Vander, he not only got that opportunity, he got to experience it from the receiving side as well. There were moments though in the night when his breath left him at what Vander gave. The handsome Boscan stretched between shadows, legs pulled out fully to the sides, Vander was oh so flexible, and Corvus was watching the beauty of that well trained body as it writhed in pleasure held aloft in his shadows at the perfect height for him to drive roughly into it with complete abandon.

Vanders groans, mewls, whines were like music, he didn't work against restraints, the beauty of a man moved within them so he could tilt his hips and take more of Corvus in, that red streaked black hair falling across the mans face as he writhed and Corvus had shadows push it out of the way, he loved how the mans deep red eyes would lock with his, cloud with lust and haze over in pleasure or flare, becoming backlit with that wonderful magic when Corvus added twists of the bindings or a crack of a crop marrying pain into the pleasure and Vander embraced all of it.

For the first time in far far too long the Raven spirit found simple release in the arms of a lover, and got to enjoy bringing that lover to theirs as well, for the first time ever, wrestling with shadows as they played. He'd not done this before, always it was simple, sometimes more about pain than pleasure but Vander was bright, sharp, keenly observant and even as what he was, Corvus was laughing, gasping, panting and loosing himself as the night wore on.

The rules of normal spirits simply did not apply to him, he lived outside of them, dark and usually unwanted in his wicked tastes and sometimes dark humor but Vander wasn't just not deterred, he openly laughed with Corvus, shared himself completely, was unreserved even when Corvus started pushing him, binding him, bringing out less conventional methods of play and still Vander was eager, enthusiastic, willing to try...anything.

"Be mine." Corvus said, as dawn was starting to threaten, they were sitting on the wolf pelt, eating lasagna out of the pan with two forks, three drained bottles and one recently opened of wine on the coffee table.

Vander smirked at him. "Do you date or something? I mean, after all this? I'd fucking love to get more time with you but how does that work?" He wasn't kidding, sweet Gods even Rowan wasn't as adventurous in bed as this being was, he'd spent the whole night having his damned world rocked and wasn't stupid enough to turn away from possibly more.

"I put my mark on you...you gain a few extra quirks to your already sexy as fuck magic, and.." He dipped his head, biting Vanders shoulder and smirking when the man moaned and leaned back into him.

"I can come to you more often...you can even call me through the key, not summon, this is a different kind of...contract." Corvus said softly, kissing the red mark he'd just made, keeping himself calm. He could add to his flock but once in all of his existence, and he'd never once been tempted to...but this rare mage...he couldn't resist.

Vander turned so he could meet the dark eyes "I'm sensing this is more than dating."

"It would be, I'd add you to my flock...a raven, you'd remain as you are...just...more...and I...could summon you to my side." Corvus said softly, fingers playing with the red streaked black hair.

Vander pushed in and kissed the slightly down turned lips. Corvus already certain rejection was coming, he'd take what he could get of the vibrant man though, even if he turned him down, but being able to summon him, having this man at his side, he would keep him there too, for all time, when the mans body died, Corvus would simply collect him completely and keep him, as he was, Vander, vibrant and brilliant and bursting with inner strength, that blinding white soul should never go out...

"Like being promised." He asked and Corvus smiled thinly "So much more than that."

"Give me a bit to think on it." Vander said softly, looking into the fire.

"I've never been one for relationships, and I get...this wouldn't be a normal one." He chuckled and Corvus grinned.

"It would not be, that's true, but...I would cherish you. You can still be exactly as you are...I'd sooner burn off my own feathers than to change anything about you, I just want to...add to you...have a place in your life." He aid, it had to be clear, he knew without doubt Vander was a free spirit, he felt it, and pinning such a soul down was not something he would do.

"So, if I want to go to Rowans, he's a green mage, serious master with toys and props, scene play like you wouldn't believe..." Vander left off, looking over his shoulder into Corvus' black eyes.

"I'd love to be part of that..." Corvus said and Vander grinned. Lucy and Hestor were getting the best damn gifts he could fucking find for this...


End file.
